<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making the Decision by Nigaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589644">Making the Decision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki'>Nigaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wild and Soft [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Arthur Morgan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arthur Morgan Has Low Self-Esteem, Family Feels, Fluff, John is working on it, Killing, Kissing, M/M, Mild Blood and Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Omega John Marston, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, Protective John Marston, Shooting, Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John is pregnant and alone when O'Driscolls finds him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Marston/Arthur Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wild and Soft [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making the Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking for a job was always a pleasant, but long process. Asking around and picking up naïve fools required a little bit of discretion, that’s why it was so important to not rush things. And that’s why the scouting mission in the next town on the gang’s journey took John all day. He met a few people – more or less trustworthy – checked various stores to see if it was worth robbing one of them, he even looked at the bank, even though Dutch forbid big heists for another year or so. It was just a habit at this point.</p><p>He was planning on coming back to the camp in the evening, but it was getting dark already so he decided to stay in town for the night and get back in the morning, bringing some good news. Dutch would be happy with the information and leads for some business deals John found.</p><p>After the whole day of doing errands and meeting people, John was tired but it was better than sitting on his ass in the camp, which almost happened. He would gladly come back and lay down in his own bed for the night but he had no strength to ride anymore, especially at this hour. He dreamed of a warm meal and a pillow under his head, it didn’t matter if it wouldn’t be his or in a hotel.</p><p>Checking the money he had with him, he walked to the saloon where he could make one of his dreams come true. The moment he got closer and felt the smells of food coming from the inside, John’s stomach rumbled.</p><p>“I ate an hour ago,” he complained and touched his growing belly. “You gonna come out of there full grown?”</p><p>John felt weird talking to a child that wasn’t even moving yet and was probably no bigger than his palm. It was still hard to believe there even was a child inside, despite his belly being notably bigger than over two months ago when he and Arthur found out about the pregnancy. If he was stubborn and wasn’t throwing up everything he ate not so long ago, he could’ve insisted he just gained a lot of weight, but there was no denying he was pregnant, whether he liked it or not.</p><p>With each day, he was leaning more towards the first option. As much as he was terrified at first, he got used to being pregnant. He was still scared but he believed he could do it, survive this and maybe even keep the child. The fact that he and Arthur still lived with the gang and didn’t have to worry about anything else for now, helped to ease John’s fears about the whole idea of parenthood. They still haven’t decided if they would like to keep the baby but John noticed they were both warming up to that idea.</p><p>Maybe that’s why he started talking to the baby. Because the bond was being created. And it wasn’t only him, Arthur sometimes talked to the bump as well, sounding like a proud daddy every time. John couldn’t help but smile at those displays of affection. He couldn’t stop his own from forming. How could he not warm up to the idea of having a child with Arthur when his alpha was acting like that already?</p><p>Every day John was imagining more and more scenarios involving them and their child and he liked those moments. It scared him but he liked them. Especially the ones involving his mate and their child. John had no doubt Arthur would be a caring father and that being one would make Arthur happy, making John happy as well.</p><p>They never talked about this speaking to the baby thing, they acted like it wasn’t happening, for now at least, while the decision still wasn’t made. They should probably decide soon so the gang could start moving towards Texas where Hosea’s friend was living and could take them in. Right now, they were heading north, Susan explained it would be easier for John to be in a colder climate. Which didn’t really matter because by the time of birth, it would be winter anyway. John preferred to be south then than up north with the snow.</p><p>The baby in his belly didn’t answer his question, unless he would consider another rumble an answer. Which he did with a smile.</p><p>“Alright, calm now,” he said to the boy. He had a feeling it was a boy. “Let’s go eat something.”</p><p>John entered the salon he visited earlier in the day. He felt sick because of the overwhelming smell of cigarettes and alcohol but he swallowed the bile and walked to the bar where the barkeeper was very busy with the crowd. At this hour, the saloon was full and everyone wanted a drink or two. John had to wait a little till it was his time.</p><p>“What can I get you, omega?” the alpha behind the bar asked politely.</p><p>“I want something to eat,” he answered and laid five dollars on the bar. “Something warm, make it double.”</p><p>“On different plates?” Barman already took the money and raised his hand to call for one of his workers.</p><p>“Just one, it’s just for me.” The alpha looked at John surprised. “I’m hungry.”</p><p>After he stopped vomiting, he started being hungry all the time. He was eating almost constantly, which was annoying in its own way but still better than puking at night. He could finally sleep in peace.</p><p>“Beef with vegetables?”</p><p>John shrugged. He would rather eat corn cob, he didn’t know why but that need was nagging him the whole day. There was none in this town, sadly, he already checked.</p><p>“That would do.”</p><p>Beef was enough, John felt even hungrier just thinking about it. From vomiting at the thought of the food to eating everything that was edible in about a month. Pregnancy was a strange state.</p><p>He had to wait around fifteen minutes but he finally got his supper he carried to the empty table in the far corner of the saloon where there were less people and he couldn’t hear that awful piano playing. If he could also get rid of the smell of the tobacco, it would’ve been perfect.</p><p>Ignoring everything that was happening around him, John focused on eating and writing down the information he got. He wanted to have it written just in case, to not forget anything tomorrow, especially important names.</p><p>With each bite the hunger in John was weakening and he was getting sleepier. While he was having a lot of energy during the day, so much he couldn’t sit still in one place for too long, in the evening he was ready to drop anywhere just to sleep. Susan told him to enjoy it while he could because soon something else than puking would keep him awake at night. John wasn’t thrilled for it to happen.  </p><p>He finished quickly, there was only scraps left on his plate when John heard chairs on his left and right being moved. He took a deep breath and smelled two alphas that joined him with smiles on their face. John didn’t growl but became cautious, watching both men carefully. He didn’t recognize them but he recognized the green neckerchiefs around their necks.</p><p>Now he really wanted to growl.</p><p>“Hey, I know you,” said the alpha to his right. What got John’s attention immediately was his crooked nose. “You’re Morgan’s bitch, aren’t you?”</p><p>If the green neckerchief weren’t a giveaway, the strong Irish accent definitely was. O’Driscolls. They didn’t expect to meet them here.</p><p>“It’s Mr. Marston for you,” John notified him but the alpha only laughed at him. Typical.</p><p>“Whatever you say, omega,” the alpha on the left replied dismissively. “What are you doing alone, huh?”</p><p>“What everyone else is doing in here, I assume,” John answered and pointed at his almost empty plate. “I eat.”</p><p>“And you’re sniffing around for sure,” the first alpha noticed, watching John suspiciously. “It’s our town, you and your boss have nothing to do here.”</p><p>“I’m not sniffing around,” he lied and returned to eating like nothing was happening. Even O’Driscolls couldn’t ruin his meal. “I was just riding through here and stopped for the night.”</p><p>John had to hope those two didn’t see him walking around here earlier. If it was the case though, they would’ve come to him then, not only now.</p><p>“Yeah, I believe you,” the second alpha snorted and sniffed near John. “You smell that?”</p><p>“Yeah,” his buddy nodded and a wolfish grin appeared on his face. “We have a pregnant omega here. Where is your alpha? Where is Morgan?”</p><p>“If I tell you, will you leave me alone?” John asked them. He wasn’t in the mood for this. If those two fools would think Arthur was with him, maybe they could get scared.</p><p>“You think you can just come to our town and we wouldn’t notice?” The second alpha moved closer, too close for John’s comfort. He growled as a warning but the man ignored it. “We know you’re looking for something here. You can stop pretending.”</p><p>John tightened his grip on the knife in his hand. “Or what?” He wasn’t scared, O’Driscolls wouldn’t attack him here. </p><p>“Or you’ll end up with your belly open like a common pig,” the other alpha threatened, the one with a crooked nose. John’s hand went to his belly immediately, out of instinct, which didn’t escape the O’Driscolls’ attention. “Colm doesn’t like your boss or any of you for that matter. If you don’t want your little baby to be born too early, get up and leave now. Tell your boss to get lost. Or in the morning he will hear about a gutted omega.”</p><p>John was very tempted to stick the knife into the eye of that son of a bitch but he stopped himself and just watched as the O’Driscolls left. They stayed in the saloon to watch him, they waited for him to run but he didn’t.</p><p>With his whole body tense, he finished his meal, dragging it out as long as he could to give a message to the two alphas that he wasn’t scared of them or their boss. If it wasn’t for the trouble he would be in after attacking those two, he would kill them right there.</p><p>He ordered and drank the tea before he finally left the saloon. The street was empty and quiet, locals were either sleeping already or still having fun in the saloon, so when John was walking towards the hotel, he had no problems with picking up a footsteps behind him.</p><p>It wasn’t that bad yet. Yes, he was alone, the O’Driscolls were two and they knew about the pregnancy, they would do anything to hit John’s belly but John wouldn’t even try fighting with his fists, he would just shoot those two and he had no doubt he was a better gunslinger to do it before they could even draw their guns. The only problem was that if he would kill them without any witness to confirm it was self-defense, they would call him a murderer and the gang would lose their chance to earn money here.</p><p>After something like that, Dutch would chain him in the camp to keep him there till he would give birth. The older man was already reluctant to let John work, it was a miracle John convinced him that he was still capable of doing easy jobs, alone at that. John needed to show him it wasn’t a mistake to send him here today and that he was capable of working for another two months or so. He was pregnant, not sick.</p><p>There was no way he would be able to kill those two quietly, not when they were following him and not the other way around. And not when John was pregnant and he had to think about the baby. He couldn’t let them get close and the only long range weapon John had on him was his revolver he couldn’t use. He should’ve picked those throwing knives he and Arthur were practicing with lately. He wasn’t good yet but he could hit a target and the knives were at least quiet.</p><p>He would have to get rid of them some other way.</p><p>John started walking a little bit faster and put a mask of fear on his face. Changing his scent was harder but all those scents manipulation lessons with Arthur years ago proved to be useful now and soon enough, John was reeking of fear, which he was sure the O’Driscolls were smelling on him as well.</p><p>Ready like that, he took a sudden turn to the left, towards the sheriff's office. The alpha was sitting outside on a bench but when he saw John, he quickly stood up.</p><p>“Sheriff,” John breathed with a quivering, terrified voice. “You need to help me.”</p><p>The man looked at him worried. “What happened?”</p><p>John whimpered like a real scared omega and started shaking, allowing the sheriff to grab him by the shoulders.</p><p>“Some men are following me,” he explained quickly and looked around nervously for a better effect. He caught the sight of the O’Driscolls. They stopped and now they just watched the show. “They bothered me in the saloon. I was just eating, I don’t know what they want but I’m scared. Please help me, I’m pregnant.”</p><p>The smell of fear must've covered the scent of pregnancy because the sheriff watched John surprised before he looked down at his belly, which John was protecting with his hands.</p><p>“Where is your alpha?” the sheriff asked and turned his gaze to the O’Driscolls. John looked at them openly as well, they were still watching but they didn’t look as confident as in the saloon.</p><p>“He’s working, now more than ever to have money for the three of us,” John lied without any stuttering. “We try to save money for our own house. Please, mister, do something. What if they hurt my baby?”</p><p>It wasn’t the first time he was pretending to be a panicked omega but it was the first time he was doing it to avoid the fight. Usually he was acting like that to make a distraction while the others were robbing some place. It always worked like a charm, distracting every alpha in the area. Even other omegas were stopping to see what was happening.</p><p>John never thought that one day he would have to use it to protect himself, even if it was the reason he learned to act like that in the first place, when he was still too weak to protect himself. Arthur told him to always seek the protection of other alpha if he, Hosea or Dutch weren’t there to protect John.</p><p>Arthur always was.</p><p>The Sheriff looked at the O’Driscolls again, they finally retreated but John knew they weren’t done yet.</p><p>“It’s alright,” the alpha assured him, hugging him protectively. John stopped himself from escaping. This part was always annoying. For some reason alphas liked to think that a stranger’s touch could calm panicked omegas. As if a real scared omega, or anyone scared, really, could calm down because some stranger was touching them. He could’ve at least asked if he could touch John. “Whoever they were, they’re gone now.”</p><p>“But they can come back,” John panicked. He was sure the O’Driscolls were still watching, he had to keep acting.</p><p>“They won’t hurt you, omega.” The alpha started leading him towards the hotel. “Do you have a place to sleep?”</p><p>“I was going to rent a room.”</p><p>To be more authentic, John was looking back every few seconds. He noticed the O’Driscolls at one point, just like he expected them, they were watching.</p><p>“That’s a great idea.” With his arms still wrapped around John, the sheriff started rubbing his arm in soothing motion. “Poor thing. Your alpha shouldn’t have left you so helpless.”</p><p>John wanted to laugh. He was pregnant but he wasn’t helpless. He wouldn’t even need any help right now if he could only kill those bastards like he wanted. Stupid law favoring only alphas.</p><p>“He’s working,” John recalled in a weak voice. In reality, Arthur was probably either sleeping or drinking and playing poker with the Callanders. Lucky bastard.</p><p>“You’re safe, omega.” John and the sheriff reached the hotel and entered. “The owner is an old friend of mine, he’ll make sure you won’t be bothered.”</p><p>A tall man who looked more like a blacksmith than a hotel owner emerged from the other room when he heard the bell above the door ring. “What’s going on?” he asked, seeing John with the sheriff.</p><p>“Some nasty fellas were bothering this omega,” the sheriff explained. John curled on himself and with eyes watching the floor, he let himself be walked a little bit closer. He couldn’t wait to stop pretending. “He needs a room for the night, you have something free?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Put it on my tab.”</p><p>John raised his head then and with an actual surprise looked at the sheriff.</p><p>“I can’t let you do this, sheriff.” He tried to say more but the sheriff silenced him like a little child and grabbed his hand in his, patting it gently.</p><p>“Keep the money for your child,” he said, still stroking John’s palm. John wanted to take his hand away, he hated strange alphas touching him like it was okay. “Now go upstairs, sleep and wait for your alpha, he’ll protect you. Until then, Frederick will make sure that no one can hurt you or your child.”</p><p>“You’re too good, sheriff.” John tried to sound sweet but it was hard to achieve with a naturally hoarse voice like his. He couldn’t be a perfect omega.</p><p>“I can’t just leave an omega in need.”</p><p>Sometimes being an omega wasn’t that bad. Alphas liked to play the role of a knight in shining armor. How much they wanted to be one was irritating but at least it gave John a room for the night for free. If he dragged the show a little longer, maybe he would even get a free meal and a bath in the morning but he was tired of pretending.</p><p>John said goodbye to the sheriff, let Frederick escort him to the room and he finally was left alone. He let out a sigh of relief once the door closed after him and he didn’t have to act like he was going to faint at any moment.</p><p>He locked the door and carefully got closer to the window, taking a look at the street in front of the hotel. The O’Driscolls were standing on the other side and were watching the building, they were probably going to wait for him till morning. John hoped they would get bored eventually, he didn’t want to play a scared omega again and ask for an escort to the camp. He would rather shoot himself than do it again. </p><p>Before he went to bed, he checked if his revolver was loaded and then hid it under the pillow. After meeting with the O’Driscolls he was even more tired than earlier.</p><p>“They’re fools, don’t you think, little one?” he asked the baby while stroking the bump. “Too bad your daddy wasn’t here. He would’ve ripped their throats to shreds with his own teeth.”</p><p>Whatever Arthur wanted the child or not, the instinct was still an instinct, and threatening alpha’s omega and a child they carried was like a death wish.</p><p>John would happily bite off a huge part of their jugular as well but in his state he couldn’t really do that. Safety of the baby was more important than giving a lesson to two alphas.</p><p>John slept through the whole night, nobody bothered him and the O’Driscolls weren’t that stupid to try to get in into his room. The owner was probably keeping guard like he promised. The Sheriff was near as well.</p><p>He got up early to not waste any more time and get back to the camp already. Arthur was probably worried about John not getting back yesterday, even though John warned him he may come back the next day.</p><p>John didn’t want to worry his mate longer so he decided to leave without breakfast. He left the hotel playing a scared omega again and thanked the owner for the room. John thought he was using too many praises but the alpha in front of him seemed to like it. When he left, the owner was radiating with pride.</p><p>During the walk through town that was still pretty empty, John kept his hand on the revolver in case the O’Driscolls would try to attack him. He would shoot them then, not caring about the lack of witnesses but thankfully, two alphas were nowhere to be seen and John could retrieve his horse from the stable and ride towards the camp, wanting to see Arthur again.</p><p>He barely left the town when the two O’Driscolls blocked the narrow path in the woods, making John stop.</p><p>“Easy,” he said to Old Boy who obediently stopped, sensing that his rider was nervous. John reached towards his revolver again.</p><p>“We was hoping you would come this way,” The Crooked Nose said and smiled creepily.</p><p>“We told you to leave the town,” the other added. They were both standing close and tossed back their coats from their hips to reveal their guns and scare John.</p><p>“I’m doing it right now,” John noticed, wondering if Old Boy was fast enough to ram into those fools. No, that wasn’t a good plan. He didn’t want to risk his horse’s life or falling from him. “If you could be that nice and let me pass, I would be very grateful.”</p><p>John could kill them right now, there was no one here. It would be a wise decision too, but he wanted to see what those two would do first.</p><p>“It’s too late for that now, omega,” The Crooked Nose spoke up again, the same one that last night threatened John’s child. John wanted to kill him for that. “You should’ve left when we gave you the chance. Now you’ll end up as a message to your boss. He will see how it ends when you let pregnant omega walk around freely and our boss will get Morgan Junior as a gift. No sheriff to help you now.”</p><p>John squeezed his horse’s flanks with his thighs and Old Boy turned to the left, getting his head out of the way of John’s aim.</p><p>“You sure of that?” he asked them, his fingers hovering over the revolver. The alphas noticed that and were a little surprised, they took a position for a duel.</p><p>“You’re trying to do something?” the alpha sneered. “You want to have a chance to survive, you can always spread your legs for us. I never fucked a pregnant omega.”</p><p>“I’m afraid I have to refuse,” John told them and quickly drew his revolver, shooting from the hip three times.</p><p>One alpha died right away, with a hole in the face, The Crooked Nose screamed when the bullet hit his hand, causing him to drop his own gun he was just pulling out. He screamed again when a third bullet caught him in the leg. The O’Driscoll dropped to the ground, howling in pain.</p><p>John dismounted and after spinning the revolver on his finger, he put it in the holster and walked slowly towards the O’Driscoll who was trying to stop the bleeding. When he heard John approaching, the man looked up at him in fear.</p><p>“No, don’t do it!” the man begged and turned to get his revolver. John kicked it away from him and watched the alpha crawl away on his back in desperation, still begging. “Omegas shouldn’t kill!”</p><p>“I just did,” John noticed and nodded at the other man. “I gave you a chance to let me go but you two decided to threaten my child. YOU decided to threaten it.”</p><p>The alpha paled, either from losing blood or because he understood why he was still alive.</p><p>“It was just joking,” he tried to explain. John wasn’t even chasing him, the man’s leg was useless, he was dragging it on the ground, not going very far with each move.</p><p>“Would you joke like that around my alpha?”</p><p>Arthur would’ve killed that fool on the spot and no one would’ve even punished him after seeing his red eyes. Only two things could drive an alpha to that point – threatening their omega or their child. In both those cases, alpha killing another person was justified.</p><p>“Please don’t kill me,” the man sobbed. “I’ll leave you alone, I promise!”</p><p>“A little late for that.” John kneeled in front of the alpha and grabbed him, bringing him closer and looking into his teary eyes. “No sheriff to help you now.”</p><p>The man went even paler than he already was.</p><p>“Please…”</p><p>John didn’t let him finish. He pulled his knife and with a growl put it into alpha’s throat right to the handle. Warm blood slipped over his hand when the O’Driscoll gurgled while trying to take a breath. Helplessly, he grabbed John’s wrist as if it was going to save him somehow.</p><p>With a great satisfaction, John dragged the knife up, cutting the throat to the jaw where he hit the bone. Blood spilled weakly from the wound, coating John’s arms in it but he didn’t care, he just watched the man die. The alpha’s eyes were becoming blank and the body went slack when the blood was leaving it, slipping on the column of the throat like water from a waterfall. John purred pleasantly and pulled the knife out, dropping the lifeless body on the ground.</p><p>The man laid by John’s feet still bleeding out. A fitting end for an O’Driscoll, especially the one that annoyed John.</p><p>“Who is the dying pig now?” John asked. Old Boy approached when his rider clicked at him with his tongue and climbed into the saddle again. “Come on, boy,” he said to his mount and patted him on the neck. “Let the animals clean this up.”</p><p>Old Boy snorted in agreement and galloped away from the bodies, heading to the camp again. John tried to clean the blood from himself with water but the smell was still strong when he reached the camp.</p><p>“Hey, Marston is back!” Davey shouted when he noticed John approaching.</p><p>John’s return was announced so early that when he got to the clearing where they keep their horses, Arthur was already waiting for him there. They smiled at each other before John even got down from the horse.</p><p>It was good to see his mate after a whole day of separation. It wasn’t long but it was enough for John to miss his alpha. They would have to spend this day together to make up for yesterday.</p><p>John dismounted Old Boy in a hurry and with quick steps rushed to his mate who purred at him already. In half a second, the purr turned into a growl. John stopped immediately and shivered when he felt the vibrations, and not only him, the whole gang heard the low growl.</p><p>Arthur sensed the blood.  </p><p>With two more steps, the alpha was by John’s side and growled even louder when the smell of blood hit him harder from this close. John huffed and slapped away his mate’s hands when he started to look for injuries, starting with a belly.</p><p>“Are you hurt?” Arthur asked, stopping the growl just for that. When he continued with it, John shivered again, feeling the start of an arousal. Arthur’s growl was always effective in making John aroused. That’s why they liked to play-fight so much, no matter who would win, it would always end very pleasantly. John was missing it during pregnancy but maybe covering himself with blood was a good way to wake up the anger in Arthur.</p><p>“It’s not my blood,” he calmed his mate despite liking the growling very much.</p><p>“And that’s supposed to make me calm?” Arthur looked at him with a dangerous glint in his eyes.</p><p>“I’m fine,” he assured and took his mate’s face in his hands, kissing him softly. The growl turned into a purr and Arthur relaxed and calmed down. He wrapped his arms around John, bringing him closer. “Those who started it ended up much worse,” John murmured into his alpha’s lips.</p><p>“I can see that,” Arthur purred with pride and bent his head. John moaned when his mate’s lips touched the mating mark. “You bathed in this blood or what?”</p><p>“I slit one man’s throat,” he admitted. Now he was the one purring while Arthur was kissing and licking his neck. John was starting to get wet and when Arthur brought him even closer, he could feel the alpha’s arousal as well.</p><p>“Good,” Arthur approved. “My strong omega,” he praised, purring again. John’s heart started beating faster. “Looks like you had fun on your own.”</p><p>“I got some good information too.” Usually he wasn’t considered first for this job so he was proud it went well.</p><p>“What even happened if you had to kill someone?” Arthur asked, raising his head to look at John with worry.</p><p>“O’Driscolls are here,” John revealed and smiled when Arthur sighed tiredly. “They have to have their camp somewhere near. And Colm is there as well.”</p><p>“I hope Dutch won’t decide to attack him now. You better go tell him.”</p><p>John didn’t want to leave his mate’s arms but Arthur was right, Dutch needed to hear about his biggest rival being here. They would probably have to move now.</p><p>Arthur released him reluctantly, thirsty for the connection just like John. Soon they would have the whole day for themselves. It would be nice to leave the camp and have some fun.</p><p>Dutch was in his tent, hovering over a map of America, planning where to go next with John’s condition in mind. He was very caring, even if at first he was furious. John still wasn’t sure if it wasn’t a dream with how Dutch was acting right now.</p><p>When they told him about the pregnancy, he thought they were joking. He even laughed a little but when he noticed their faces were showing real fear, Dutch realized they were telling the truth.</p><p>Then the screaming started, accusing them of betrayal again, asking how they could've done it to him or how the gang is going to function with a child now. Everyone found out about the pregnancy then, Dutch was too furious to be quiet. And John and Arthur just stood in front of him, listening to it and hoping for the best.</p><p>The screaming continued for a while till Dutch had no steam left. Then, he just dropped onto his bed and looked at them with sadness. </p><p>“Why, sons?” he asked them simply, his voice shaky.</p><p>They realized then that Hosea was right four years ago. Dutch was scared of losing them for good.</p><p>They explained to him it wasn’t planned, that it was an accident and what they were going to do. They hoped to hear some reassuring words from him but Dutch just shook his head after their explanation and stayed silent. So they left his tent and let him think.</p><p>They weren’t scared of being kicked out anymore, Dutch didn’t wait two days to tell them they’re not welcome, he was just trying to digest the news as Hosea put it.</p><p>Others were there for them while they waited for Dutch to say something. Arthur and John certainly didn’t expect a bunch of outlaws to be happy about a child but everyone was, their friends congratulated them on their happiness and assured Dutch would be okay. John and Arthur didn’t tell their friends that keeping a baby wasn’t on the table yet but they were relieved to know they had their support. </p><p>Dutch called them two days later, saying that he would be sad to see them go but if that’s what they wanted, then they had his blessing. The last time John hugged Dutch was years ago, when he was still twelve and realized Dutch was now his father and the gang was his family. For Arthur it was probably even longer. That day, they both hugged Dutch for god knows how long, all three of them purring happily that everything was okay.  </p><p>Dutch promised them then that he would make sure that John was safe during pregnancy, that’s why he was planning their next steps so much now, making sure they were far away from places where the gang was especially hunted. He wanted the gang to be in a safe place in case John decided to give birth in the camp. He was taking the omega’s safety very seriously so, no matter what he and Arthur would decide eventually.</p><p>Letting them stay reacquired a lot of changes in the way the gang worked but Dutch was happy to implement all of them.</p><p>“I would rather stop robbing for all those months that are left and starve than make you leave and probably never see you again,” he said to them that day, almost making them both cry. He was absolutely against them leaving the gang for the time of the pregnancy, even if they would return after. “It’s too dangerous for you to be on your own.”</p><p>It wasn’t only about safety. For Dutch, it was also about spending as much time with them as possible  in case they would leave in the end. He wanted them to be with him till he still could have them. It still pained him to think about the possibility of his sons leaving, but he wasn’t trying to change their mind about it. If anything, he promised to visit them and the baby from time to time.</p><p>John hoped they could decide with Arthur soon so they could tell Dutch. Their father wouldn’t have to wonder anymore if it was the last months he was spending with his dear sons.</p><p>“Dutch,” John greeted him. Dutch turned his eyes from the map and looked at him with a smile.</p><p>“John, my boy,” he said happy and then growled when, just like Arthur, he sensed blood. “Are you okay, son?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m not hurt,” John promised him and sat on Dutch’s cot. “Just had a little fight with O’Driscolls.”</p><p>“O’Driscolls?” Dutch repeated, surprised. And worried. He sat next to John, his hands itching to grab the cigar but he knew John didn’t like the smell. “What are they doing here?”</p><p>“They didn’t share but they spoke like Colm was here,” John revealed, nervous that Dutch would try to go after him. “They said they were going to bring him Morgan Junior.”</p><p>Dutch let out a loud growl at that.</p><p>“Like always, Colm is trying to hurt those who are dear to me,” he said through gritted teeth. “So he knows about the pregnancy?”</p><p>John didn’t even think about that before and now the idea of Colm knowing was making him nervous. When he closed his eyes for a moment, he saw Annabelle after she was kidnapped by Colm, her body lying on the bed, belly ripped open, with the womb tossed messily on the ground. He looked at her just for a few seconds before Arthur covered his eyes and dragged him away from the basement, but those few seconds were enough for the image to be branded into his memory forever. He had no doubt Colm would do something similar to him if he ever had a chance.</p><p>“I don’t think so,” John answered, a little unsure. “Unless they went to report to him when I was in the hotel, then he doesn’t know.”</p><p>“It will be better if it stays that way,” Dutch noticed. John knew what was coming next. “Maybe you should stay in the camp from now on.”</p><p>“Come on, Dutch, I’ll go crazy,” he started convincing the alpha right away. “I’m fine, ain’t I?”</p><p>“How many O'Driscolls have you met?”</p><p>John sighed. “Two. Who were idiots at that.”</p><p>“Most of Colms men are idiots. But they’re also sick men who know nothing about honor,” Dutch explained, something that John already knew about. Hell, he noticed it himself when he first met Colm and that son of a bitch started asking him to join his bed for the night. John was barely presented then, he was only fourteen and just tried to learn something about negotiating the partnership.</p><p>He was sure Arthur, Hosea or Dutch were going to kill Colm then but after Hosea’s intervention, a very furious and protective Arthur just ended taking John outside of the saloon where Dutch, Hosea and Colm were having a meeting about a bank job.  </p><p>Few days later, Dutch killed Colm’s brother, their gang robbed the bank they promised to rob together with the O’Driscoll and then they disappeared after sharing what they got. Colm followed and kidnapped Annabelle in revenge, more so for the bank than his brother.</p><p>“I can’t stay in the camp for the next four months,” John insisted. Even when he was still a kid he wasn’t stuck in the camp this much. “Please, Dutch, I can take care of myself.”</p><p>“You have more than yourself to care from now, John, whether you keep the child or not.”</p><p>“I know,” John sighed. He was being more careful. Not that he was looking for troubles when he wasn’t pregnant. “But I already can do less than normal,” he tried to convince Dutch again. “I’m pregnant, not sick, I don’t have to lay in bed all day. I’m sure it wouldn’t even be healthy.”</p><p>Dutch chuckled and patted him on the arm. “I’m sure it wouldn’t,” he agreed and let out a sigh. “Alright, I will think about letting you work outside of camp.”</p><p>That was something.</p><p>“Thank you, Dutch,” John said and smiled, grateful. “I can work, I found you some good leads in the town.”</p><p>“Don’t keep me waiting then, boy,” Dutch hurried him.</p><p>John told about everything he found out yesterday, what places would be a good target and which people would be very happy to make a deal with the gang.</p><p>“I’ll send Hosea to town to check this Mr. Abrams,” Dutch decided when John finished his report. “Good job, John.”</p><p>“Remember that when you’ll be deciding about keeping me in the camp,” John joked and smiled when Dutch snorted.</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” Dutch promised. They both stood up and left the tent. Dutch shouted for everyone to come closer, he had news. “We have a couple of leads, my friends. John found some promising houses to rob so if anyone is interested, ask him about details. And this isn’t an offer, anyone capable of robing is to work, no exception. Just because we’re laying low for now doesn’t mean it’s some vacations, we’re just avoiding big jobs.”</p><p>That was one of the changes for the time of John’s pregnancy. Not only was the gang now lower on one member capable of shooting, it also wouldn’t be wise to bring too much attention to the gang, so instead of big heists, the gang switched to small thefts that didn’t require shooting or pulling out a gun in the first place. Just ease break-ins or small swindles, nothing exciting, just enough to keep them alive. That way they could stay in one place longer, though John was still capable of long travels.</p><p>When the message was sent, everyone got back to what they were doing when Dutch interrupted them. John joined Arthur and they kissed again, ignoring Uncle’s teasing. He was just jealous because it had been a long time since he was kissed like that. If ever.</p><p>“I’m hungry,” John said when they ended the kiss. Arthur laughed softly.</p><p>“I’m not surprised. I’m sure Pearson has something to eat for you.”</p><p>“I want a corncob,” John demanded, walking next to Arthur towards Pearson’s wagon.</p><p>“A corncob?” the alpha asked surprised.  </p><p>John nodded. “And I would kill for chocolate.”</p><p>That was a new carving that started today. He never really liked chocolate that much, now he wanted to eat a whole bar.</p><p>“I’m not sure about corn cob but we have chocolate,” Arthur promised him. “But isn’t it too little? Won’t you be hungry again soon?”</p><p>“I’ll eat more later, now I want a corncob.”</p><p>Arthur laughed again. “Alright, I’ll get you a corncob.”</p><p>Thankfully they had some in the camp and Pearson was happy to boil them for him. He had to wait but John just started munching on his chocolate while he waited, from time to time also scratching his chest. His breasts started growing already to be filled with milk and it made them itchy. And annoying.</p><p>John was eating a second bar of chocolate when Pearson brought him a plate with four corncobs.</p><p>“There you go, Mr. Marston.”</p><p>“Thanks, Pearson.” John smiled at the man and while still chewing the chocolate, he bit into the corn and almost moaned when he finally tasted it after wanting it for the whole previous day. He wanted to thank Pearson again but the omega was looking at him funny. John turned to Arthur wanting to ask what was going on but the expression on his mate’s face was similar. “What?”</p><p>“Well, how do I say this…” Pearson started. John waited for him to say something more but the omega couldn’t find the right words.</p><p>Arthur had no such problem. “You just ate a corn cob with chocolate, you moron,” he said to John who paused his chewing and, oh yeah, he did feel chocolate in his mouth. He almost felt disgusted with himself. Almost because somehow, it wasn’t a disgusting combination at all, if anything, it tasted better than anything John ever ate.</p><p>Arthur and Pearson waited for him to spit the food and tell them how disgusting it was but all John wanted was to take another bite of both chocolate and the corncob. So he did, ignoring the disgust on both men's faces.</p><p>“It’s good,” John explained with his mouth full.</p><p>“And they say I have a bad taste,” Pearson murmured and walked away.</p><p>John looked at Arthur who was watching him, uncertain what to think.</p><p>“Want a taste?” John asked him, giving him a corncob.</p><p>Arthur eyed the food suspiciously before sighing and taking the cob.</p><p>“I’m gonna regret this,” he said surely and bit some of the corn and then also took a bite of a chocolate. He gaged almost instantly. “Jesus, how can you eat it?”</p><p>“I would like to know too,” John admitted with a laugh and happily got back to his breakfast. </p><p>With complaints, Arthur swallowed what he had in his mouth and coughed.</p><p>“Excuse me, darling, I need a smoke now.”</p><p>“Sure, go on,” John told him, amused with Arthur’s reaction. It really wasn’t that bad.</p><p>Arthur returned after a few minutes, tobacco smell lingering around him a little but it wasn’t bothering John much so he ignored it.</p><p>“Jesus, Marston, you’re disgusting,” Arthur complained again. John was about to answer something about weird food not being his fault, but the alpha kissed the corner of his mouth before he could say a word. John felt a mint on his mate’s breath. How thoughtful, he thought with a smile but also with a puzzled expression on his face when Arthur pulled away. “You had chocolate on your lips,” Arthur explained, seeing his confusion. “Learn to eat like a person, not like a pig.”</p><p>John snorted and kissed his mate back. “Thanks,” he whispered and returned to his second cob. Arthur just sat beside him and watched him with an adoring look on his face that was making John grin like an idiot. They both enjoyed the closeness they missed yesterday.</p><p>Javier joined them shortly, asking about one of the jobs. John shared the details and the alpha promised to check it out tomorrow.</p><p>“You have something for me?” Arthur asked when Javier left them alone, understanding they wanted to be together for now.</p><p>“Sure, the biggest score,” John answered with a smile. “More money for us.”</p><p>Arthur chuckled and brought him to one-armed hug. “Love you,” he whispered to John’s ear and then kissed it.</p><p>John purred happily and snuggled closer to his alpha. “Love you too.”</p><p>They spend the rest of the day together. After breakfast they took a short ride, mostly to be really alone for an hour and finally do something with the arousal they felt shortly after reuniting. John didn’t know for how long they would be able to make love while he was pregnant so they were using every opportunity they could. Especially since Arthur didn’t feel disgusted with him yet. John was pretty sure the alpha was actually pleased with the addition of the bump to their intimacy because he was more passionate than usual, even during a quick fuck.</p><p>Still, the bump was pretty small, it all could change when it would grow bigger and Susan warned him how big it could get, especially if he was having twins. Which he hoped wasn’t the case.</p><p>After returning to camp, they didn’t feel the need to be connected at the hip anymore but still stayed close. John worked a little around the camp, chatting with everyone, with Arthur always a few steps behind him, not willing to leave his omega out of sight.</p><p>They spent the whole day like that and when they went to bed in the evening, John was glad to sink into the familiar scent of their sheets and sighed when he was hugged from behind by Arthur, their joined hands resting over the bump.</p><p>They didn’t comment on that and just fell asleep.</p><hr/><p>Next day John was feeding the horses in the early morning. Arthur was by the fire, smoking and drinking his coffee far away from John so he wouldn’t disturb him with both smells. Coffee became disgusting as well, John missed its taste in the morning.</p><p>He was just done when he heard footsteps behind him. John turned, expecting Arthur but the alpha was still by the fire, now sketching something in his journal.</p><p>“Omega Morgan,” Susan greeted him. John didn’t even correct her after she called him wrong. He and Arthur weren’t married, she should still use his alpha father’s name to address him but in the gang's eyes, being mated was just as big, if not bigger, as being married. So he was sometimes called ‘Omega Morgan’, usually by Susan. The boys often just called him by either of his names.</p><p>“Yes, Ms. Grimshaw?” John asked, wondering what she needed from him.</p><p>“I talked with Dutch yesterday, he said you want to keep going on jobs,” she said and put her hands on her hips.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, I said that,” he admitted. “What about it?”</p><p>“He also told me about your meeting with Colm’s boys?” Susan raised one eyebrow at him.</p><p>“It was just two idiots,” he explained irritably. Dutch was making a bigger deal out of it than it was. He was fine.</p><p>“This time, next time it may be someone smarter,” Susan reminded him and she was right of course but John still didn’t want to spend the next four months in the camp. He was never good with this. “I think you should slow down with jobs, Omega Morgan.”</p><p>“Susan…”</p><p>“Let me finish, boy,” she said, surprisingly calm, so he nodded and let her speak. “I know you don’t want to sit here while others will be having fun but you’re pregnant and it was your decision to give birth, so whatever you like it or not, you can’t do everything you’re used to.”</p><p>“I understand,” he assured her.</p><p>“Do you? Because you keep insisting you can go on jobs.”</p><p>John rolled his eyes. “It’s scouting missions, not gang shoot-out.”</p><p>“Don’t roll your eyes at me, young man,” she scolded him. John was sure she would’ve kicked him for that or something but because of the pregnancy she was going easy on him. “Dutch asked me if he should forbid you from going out.”</p><p>Of course he did. Out of everyone in the gang, only Susan had any knowledge about pregnancies, both female and male omegas. She explained some things to John when the dust after Dutch’s yelling settled and now John knew what to expect further into pregnancy. No wonder Dutch was asking her about her opinions but John had hoped it would only come to Dutch deciding. That way he would’ve a chance to work a little longer for the gang.</p><p>“And what did you tell him?” he asked nervously.</p><p>“Soon you will want to rest on your own anyway and you will regret wasting the calm weeks you have now,” she said with confidence. “Pregnancy is not a sickness, you can work even in the ninth month but walking around alone is off limits.”</p><p>“Susan,” he tried to protest, but she raised a hand to shut him up.</p><p>“I decided to let you go to towns.” John wanted to kiss her right now but he wasn’t sure what would Arthur think of him kissing another alpha, even on the cheek. Probably nothing, he wasn’t very possessive out of bed and Susan was almost like a mother to both of them anyway. “God knows you’re getting annoyed when you sit on your ass for too long, I still remember what a nuisance you were as a child and complained about the alphas going to rob while you had to sit in the camp. So you can leave the camp but not alone. And before you start complaining about not being a baby, you have a baby in you! So stop acting like a brat and start acting like a father, John. Even without the O’Driscolls around or other people wanting to kill you, you can end up in a stressful situation and it’s not good for the baby. You can work all you want, just not alone and avoid any confrontation or overworking yourself. Understood?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” he replied, which made Susan smile.</p><p>“Good. Now get back to work.”</p><p>“I just finished,” he informed her with a smug smile.</p><p>“I can always find some other work for you, boy, if you can’t do it yourself,” she warned and walked away.</p><p>John snorted and went to eat something first. He was starving again.</p><p>It was nice that others cared so much about this baby already. It was making John believe that maybe being a parent wouldn’t be so bad.</p><p>The more he talked or heard about the baby, the more he wondered how it would feel to be a father, have such a tiny human dependable on him and Arthur. Yes, it was scary but also kind of exciting. It would be a child that is part him and part Arthur. Someone he could protect, teach what he knew, watch taking its first steps, saying its first words which could be the baby calling him or Arthur ‘papa’.</p><p>Susan called him a father already, like she was sure they were going to keep the baby. He wanted to. Those two months made him think about it and while he still wasn’t sure he was ready, he was willing to try if Arthur wanted that too. And he knew Arthur wanted the same, could feel their bond extending to their baby already. John wasn’t sure if it was love but… he really wanted to try.  </p><p>He wanted his own baby calling him father one day.</p><p>He never expected to become a parent this young but if they had an opportunity, why not try now? Why wait? Especially since Arthur was ten years older than him. He heard alphas could get omegas pregnant all their life but babies are a lot of work and John knew that Arthur wouldn’t be the type of a father that avoids taking care of a child for the first few years and that only gets interested in his offspring, preferably an alpha son, once he’s old enough for the proud dad to teach him how to shoot or something.</p><p>No, Arthur was a type of father that would sing lullabies to their child, who would clean it, feed it, spend every moment with it. And that confidence in Arthur was making John confident as well. Confident that they could make it, be good parents. Not perfect, but just enough for their baby.</p><p>John touched the bump, feeling an overwhelming wave of affection and devotion that rolled through his body. He smiled warmly, he couldn’t help himself, he had no idea what suddenly made him so happy.</p><p>“You already wrapped me around your finger, don’t you, little one?” he asked the baby and then gasped, when he felt a move inside.</p><p>He put his hands more to the bump and it happened again, he felt the movement. The baby inside him was moving. It was… really there. Alive. It was his baby moving and he was thinking of giving it away. He would’ve never felt it against his skin, held it in his hands, felt it latching to his breast to feed.</p><p>It suddenly became so real like never before.</p><p>It was a baby.</p><p>His baby.</p><p>Theirs.</p><p>He grinned wider and rushed to get Arthur. He needed to tell him.</p><p>John rushed towards his mate, who was still by the fire, sketching in silence while Uncle and Davey were discussing something that happened a few years ago. John didn’t know, didn’t care, he stepped to his alpha and Arthur barely raised his head to look at him before John grabbed his hand and quickly pulled him up from the log, dragging him away and almost causing him to lose his journal.</p><p>“You need to come with me,” he side excitedly and grinned at his confused mate, while at the same time ignoring a whistle coming from Davey.</p><p>“Who knew pregnancy works on omegas like that,” the alpha chuckled. “I should find myself a pregnant, widowed omega in need of cheering.”</p><p>“Oh, trust me, my friend, they will only scratch your eyes out,” Uncle warned him with a laugh.</p><p>“What can you know about this?”</p><p>“In my days…”</p><p>John didn’t hear anything more, they were too far already. He pushed Arthur into their tent and closed the flaps after them to give them some privacy before turning to his alpha who was completely lost, both because of John’s behavior and the dumb grin on his face.</p><p>“Arthur, he’s moving!” John told him excitedly and just as he finished saying that, the baby kicked again. Well, more like brushed over the inner walls of his belly but it was so strong it was impossible to take it as something else.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>John rolled his eyes and with one hand he unbuttoned his shirt to uncover his belly, he then grabbed Arthur’s hand and put it on the bump, in exactly the same place where he could feel the baby moving inside.</p><p>“He’s moving, Arthur,” he said again, grinning when another kick occurred, right under Arthur’s palm.</p><p>The alpha looked at the belly surprised and then at John, his eyes shining with excitement he couldn’t hide even if he wanted to. A big grin slowly spread over his face.</p><p>“Really?” he asked, like he didn’t just feel it.</p><p>“Yeah,” John confirmed, returning his mate’s smile. “Can you feel it?”</p><p>Arthur moved his hand a little, his brows furrowed in confusion. John didn’t understand, how could he not feel that?</p><p>“No,” Arthur told him and John’s heart sank a little. “No, I don’t feel anything.”</p><p>“I swear, Arthur, he’s moving right under your palm.” It was almost regular, it had a pattern.</p><p>“Alright, I believe you, darling but I don’t feel it,” Arthur explained, disappointed they couldn’t share that moment together.</p><p>“Must be too small,” John realized and let go of Arthur’s hand to button back the shirt. It was Arthur’s shirt, they were a little bigger and didn’t feel that tight around the belly and growing breasts like John’s own shirts started to feel. When he was done, John looked at his mate who had a warm smile on his face, his eyes focused on the bump. John could swear he saw his fingers twitching to touch it again. “Arthur…” The older man moved his eyes to John’s face. “I want to keep him.”</p><p>Arthur didn’t say anything at first but the way his breath hitched in his throat and his eyes became wetter were enough of an answer for John.</p><p>“What changed your mind?” Arthur asked finally. That wasn’t something John expected to hear first. Then it hit him. Those unshed tears? Those were tears of a relief. Even after their talk over two months ago, this idiot was still going to sacrifice his own happiness for John. Arthur must’ve decided early on and now only waited for John’s decision, afraid it would be different but at the same time ready to accept and agree with it no matter what he himself wanted. John both hated and loved his mate’s selfless nature. They would have to have another talk about this, Arthur couldn’t just keep doing that, thinking his happiness was less important. But not now, it wasn’t the time for arguments.</p><p>“I was thinking about it for a while now,” he said, watching Arthur’s reactions. His alpha smiled, pleased, happy that he wasn’t the only one thinking about it recently. John wasn’t surprised Arthur didn’t notice they were both warming up to the idea of having a child at the same time. When his alpha was having doubts, he was rarely noticing that he didn’t have to worry about anything like he tended to think. He was so scared sometimes he was missing out the important details, instead preparing himself for disappointment he was sure was coming. All he could see those last weeks was John not wanting the child, no wonder even John talking to the bump went unnoticed by him, especially since they never talked about it and what does that mean.</p><p>Arthur probably knew all of this, knew that there was nothing to worry about, he just decided to ignore it out of fear and then hold it inside himself and never admit his decision would’ve been different than John’s. He was so dumb sometimes, it was funny but at the same time so sad to see this usually strong man without any confidence. And it’s all because of that bastard of a father that raised John’s mate. Even Hosea and Dutch’s good influences couldn’t fix all the damage. That was fine, John was going to succeed one day.</p><p>“Today,” John continued. “When I felt him moving for the first time, he suddenly became real.” He wasn’t denying the child’s existence this whole time but the pregnancy seemed so distant and alien to him. People in the camp talked about it and yet, most of the time, to John it was like they were talking about some other omega. Even his belly sometimes wasn’t enough to make it all real. But the strange sensation of a baby moving inside him? Now that was enough to convince him he was going to be a father. Subconsciously, he probably decided even earlier, just like Arthur, but with the first movement he was even more sure he wanted this.</p><p>„I want to hold him,” he kept rambling and Arthur listened, smiling, enchanted. “I guess I will, even if we give him to someone, but I also want to watch him sleep, feed him, tickle him, kiss him good night. Name him.” John’s voice stuttered. Those were such small things but they became so important to him. “I know I said then I wasn’t ready and I don’t know if I am now, probably no, but I want to try,” he declared with confidence, looking Arthur into his eyes. “I want to experience it.”</p><p>Fatherhood was never something he wanted to experience. Ever since he joined the gang he was more interested in becoming the best gunslinger the west has ever seen, greater even than Landon Ricketts. Being a parent was never on his mind until he got pregnant. And when he started thinking about it, he just couldn’t stop.</p><p>“I want that too,” Arthur admitted and stepped closer, kissing John softly before taking both of his hands in his. “Watching your belly grow, even if just slightly…” Arthur paused and his smile grew when he looked at the bump. “It awakened something in me,” he said, new tears appearing in his eyes. John smiled at him, feeling his own eyes getting wetter. “I want to raise a child with you. See you carry it, play with it, love it.” Arthur’s voice was already so full of adoration and love, it was amazing. When he raised his head again, those two emotions were in his eyes as well. “And I want to do those things as well. I want to be a father.”</p><p>“We can be,” John promised him. This was their chance, maybe their last, maybe not, but they were going to take it. “We’re keeping it.”</p><p>Arthur smiled, excited and brought John to a crushing hug, but with enough gentleness to make sure they didn’t make any harm to the baby. Their baby. John purred at the thought.</p><p>“We are,” Arthur confirmed with a sigh and moved away a little. John cupped his face in his hands and kissed his mate, both of them almost bursting with happiness. John was sure nothing was able to ruin their mood right now. Their kiss became heated and needy, almost leading to what Davey and Uncle were sure they were doing.</p><p>John was happy to tear their clothes and land on their bed to make love, cherish their moment of happiness but he barely pulled Arthur’s shirt from his pants and was just going for the suspenders when he remembered something.</p><p>He ended the kiss, which caused Arthur to growl possessively and chase after his lips. John stopped him and the worry in John’s eyes made the alpha forget about what they were planning to do. With a puzzled expression, he waited for John to explain.</p><p>“We would have to leave,” he reminded sadly. Arthur understood perfectly and his whole body sagged slightly with sadness. That’s what they decided, they knew it was the only right thing to do. “I don’t want to do that.”</p><p>Not including Arthur and now their baby as well, this gang was the only thing he had for six years now. Leaving it, even out of necessity, would hurt both of them deeply. The gang was their family, how could they just leave it?</p><p>“I know me neither,” Arthur admitted and scratched his chin in consideration until the spark of hope appeared in his eyes. John held his breath. “Maybe we can…”</p><p>“Stay?” John finished for him.</p><p>Arthur nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>He would love nothing more but it wasn’t a good idea. A responsible parent wouldn’t do something like that.</p><p>“We shouldn’t bring a child to this life.”</p><p>It wasn’t the life for an infant. John was old enough to decide for himself, he didn’t really have a choice, it was either staying with Dutch, Hosea and Arthur, or dying on the streets of some town. Their baby had a choice and right now, they should just keep him safe to let him decide later.</p><p>“We shouldn’t,” Arthur agreed, but without any strength behind his voice. The decision was made already, by both of them.</p><p>“We can make it work, right?” John asked him. He wanted to be sure they were still doing the right thing. “We can keep him from danger. We’re outlaws, not murderers, he can still grow up happy, safe and with good morals.”</p><p>Their baby wouldn’t have a normal childhood, there would be no children to play with for him but they would be damned if they wouldn’t at least try to make him happy like that. They could still leave later if they would have to but right now, they wanted nothing more than to keep their baby with their family where it belonged.</p><p>“He can, we’ll make sure of it,” Arthur promised, this time sure of his words. “It would be better to have a normal life to raise him. But he needs a family too. And the gang is our family.”</p><p>“Yeah,” John nodded with a smile. They would have to be more careful, not rush into danger like usually, the gang would have to lay low for a long time but they could do it. They already had their friend’s support, and Dutch’s, that helped to make the decision. No place would be safer for their baby than the gang right now, where a bunch of very skillful, dangerous people would do anything to protect one another and especially a little child. They could live on a ranch in Texas, John was sure it would be nice, but here was their home, people they could trust, their friends, family. They couldn’t imagine a better place to raise their child in. “He’ll be the happiest boy on this planet, no matter what.”</p><p>“It’ll be a girl,” Arthur said suddenly with a teasing smile.</p><p>“What? You were just addressing the baby as a boy,” John noticed.</p><p>“Mostly for the conversation’s sake,” the alpha explained and placed a hand on John’s belly. “But it’ll be a girl. I hope it will. I KNOW it will.”</p><p>John huffed in amusement, slapping Arthur’s hands away. His mate only chuckled.</p><p>“It’ll be a boy,” he said, very sure of his feeling. “I’m carrying him, I know better than you.”</p><p>“How would you know?”</p><p>“How would YOU know?” John threw the question back at him. Now Arthur huffed.</p><p>“You’ll see in four months.”</p><p>“Just don’t be disappointed when it’ll be a boy,” John warned him and smiled. Arthur smiled back.</p><p>It didn’t really matter to John if it would be a girl or boy but Arthur clearly wanted a girl for some reason. John would have to ask him about that later, make up for all those talks they should’ve had about children but never did.  </p><p>Because of all that excitement, John got a little tired so they laid down on the bed wrapped around each other and purring happily to calm their nerves. Because no matter how happy they were with their decision, it was a big one. They were going to be parents and they were as excited as they were terrified. Their life was going to change drastically and forever. Anyone would be scared but together and with their family they could make it. They knew they could.  </p><p>Later that day, they went to share the news with Dutch. He was with Hosea, planning their next moves, picking up the best roads that would lead them to Texas if that would be needed. It wouldn’t.</p><p>“Can we interrupt?” Arthur asked, knocking on the pole supporting the tent.</p><p>Hosea and Dutch ended their conversation and looked at them. Hosea offered his seat to John but John refused, wanting to stay by Arthur’s side for when they would tell their fathers great news. Their giddiness must’ve been visible because the older alphas weren’t worried. Not much at least.</p><p>“If it wasn’t for a bigger bell I would’ve thought you’re here to tell me about the pregnancy again,” Dutch joked to lighten the mood.</p><p>“We was talking about it,” John explained. He and Arthur looked at each other with smiles before he continued. “We decided to keep the baby.”</p><p>Hosea and Dutch shared a look. They weren’t particularly surprised by their statement, they even looked happy but also a little sad.</p><p>“Guess we would have to plan this trip to Texas now,” Hosea sighed and stood up to stand in front of them. “I’m happy for you, boy.”</p><p>Before they could explain to him that they were staying, Dutch joined with a wistful smile.</p><p>“I thought you would choose that,” he said to them. “Especially Arthur, he always had a soft spot for children.” John knew that, that’s why he was sure Arthur would be a good father to their child. “So when you’ll be leaving?”</p><p>John and Arthur grinned at each other, ready to share more good news. “Actually, we were thinking about staying here if you let us,” Arthur asked hopefully, once again showing insecurities when there was no reason for them. John grabbed his mate’s hand and squeezed it for assurance. “We probably shouldn’t but we want to raise our child here, with our family.”</p><p>Hosea and Dutch’s faces lit up at that. It looked like they were hoping all this time that John and Arthur would tell them that one day, that they didn’t have to get ready for a goodbye.</p><p>They were surprised when they noticed Dutch’s glassy eyes. How touched he was by those news was even hearable in his voice when he spoke up.</p><p>“Boys, ever since I took you in I just wanted you to be happy,” he confessed in a soft and gentle voice and while looking at them in pride. Hosea wasn’t handling it any better. “I know the way I reacted to your mating and then to the child didn’t show that, but I never, even for a moment, thought of kicking you out.” Dutch took their joined hands and held them tight. John felt another urge to hug him, just like when Dutch said he wasn’t angry at them for having a child. “You’re my sons and you would make me a very happy man by staying with us, with your family where you belong. I would hate to see you go.”</p><p>They couldn’t handle it. Again. Like little children and not two grown men, they clung to Dutch who was happy to wrap them in his arms, just like he did when they really were little children. It only got better when Hosea joined their little hug, his purring familiar after years of bringing comfort to two scared, orphaned children. It was still working like a charm, John’s heart stopped racing with excitement and slowed down to a calm rhythm, his whole body enjoying the closeness of their fathers.</p><p>“You’ll be always family, boys,” Hosea whispered. John had to shut his eyes to not cry because of the love in his voice. How did he get so lucky that one day? He was sure he was going today and instead, he found a perfect family. “You and your children, no matter how many will be. Never forget that.”</p><p>To think they wanted to leave that behind. That they were sure they wouldn’t be welcome anymore. They were so stupid John even had to chuckle. Arthur, with his face in Dutch’s throat, looked at him with an amused smile. John shook his head and hugged Dutch closer. With Hosea embracing them both from behind, John never felt safer than right now, with his mate and their two alpha fathers.</p><p>This was their family, bigger than at the beginning when it was just four of them. All those new members were waiting outside with their support. It would be cruel to deny their child this, this safety, so many good people who wanted nothing more but to see them happy.   </p><p>It took a couple of minutes for them to get a grip of this sudden wave of emotions and part to look at each other with teary but happy eyes.</p><p>“Thank you, Dutch,” John managed to speak. “ I know it’ll be harder to travel with a child…”</p><p>Dutch silenced him with a raised hand and reassuring smile.</p><p>“We’ll figure it out and make sure your child has everything it needs,” Dutch promised them and looked at Hosea for confirmation and got a nod in reply. “It will be safe here, I promise you.”</p><p>“Just say he,” John told him with a grin.</p><p>“She,” Arthur corrected him.</p><p>“It’s a boy,” they started arguing again but without any real fight in them.</p><p>Arthur turned to Dutch. “He has no idea what he’s talking about, Dutch.” John’s mate snorted when growled at him. </p><p>“Whatever it will be, boy or a girl, alpha or omega, a combination of both of your attitudes can’t be good,” Hosea decided with a laugh. “We won’t be complaining about boring life for a while.”</p><p>“You’re speaking wisely, my friend,” Dutch agreed and hurried them all outside. “Let’s share the news with the other, unless you want to keep it quiet for now?”</p><p>“Nah, let’s tell them,” Arthur said for both of them after just looking at John to know what he was thinking about it. They had nothing to hide and it would give them the excuse to celebrate. Since they stopped robbing big places, they had no reason for a big party.</p><p>“As you wish.” Dutch stopped in front of his tent where he had a perfect view of the whole camp. “Listen up, everybody!” Despite everyone being busy, the gang stopped their activities when Dutch booming voice ringed through the camp. Even Uncle woke up to stumble closer and listen. When he was sure he had everyone's attention, Dutch began his speech, with Hosea on his right and Arthur and John on his left. Everyone watched interested, mostly staring at the two mates. “Over two months ago we found out about John being pregnant. The boys weren’t sure if they would keep the child but now I can say with certainty that they’re keeping the baby and not only that, they’re staying with us! Our family will grow in four months so let’s celebrate!”</p><p>The gang didn’t need anything more to shout happily and start the party by dragging every crate with beer and whisky bottles they had. John wrapped an arm around his mate’s waist and hugged him close while watching their family getting ready for celebration.</p><p>“You’re shaking,” Arthur noticed and kissed his cheek. John kissed back.</p><p>“It’s the excitement,” John explained, a big grin plastered on his face. “They’re happy with us.”</p><p>“I think they’re more happy about the booze.” John looked at Davey and Mac almost tripping with the crate full of whisky on their way to the fire so they could start drinking already.</p><p>John chuckled. “Yeah, probably.”</p><p>Arthur let out a huff of laughter and after returning the gesture and holding John close to himself, they stepped towards their friends.</p><p>“Come on, let’s join, give them a chance to prove they’re doing it because of something else than just booze.”</p><p>John was sure it was more than just alcohol. He knew all those people for too long to have any doubts about them.</p><p>This time when their friends congratulated them, Arthur and John didn’t feel bad about disappointing everyone later, and just like the first time, they saw all those words were honest. Who would’ve thought that such degenerates like Davey and Mac would be so happy about their friends having a baby.</p><p>The gang sat around the fire, either on logs or chairs or just on the ground. Uncle picked up his banjo and started playing with Mary-Beth and Tilly singing to the melody. Soon everyone had a buddy to chat with and bottles of alcohol were shared.</p><p>“Oh, not for me,” John refused when Hosea tried to give him a bear. “I can’t stand the smell.”</p><p>“And how about you, daddy?” Hosea asked Arthur with a teasing smile. John grinned, the title suited his alpha.</p><p>Arthur blushed and also refused. “No.”</p><p>Hosea shrugged his shoulder and started drinking himself, quickly getting engaged in conversation with Pearson who was the only one who was still standing. He had a stew to keep an eye on.</p><p>“You can drink, you know?” John reminded his mate.</p><p>”If I drink, you won’t let me kiss you later,” Arthur whispered to his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “You interrupted us earlier.”</p><p>“We can pick it up later when everyone will be too drunk to care,” John suggested and pecked Arthur’s lips in a quick kiss. “Can you believe we’re having a baby?”</p><p>“Mmm.” Arthur bent his head to lick the mating mark on John’s neck, making him shudder again. “To think only two months ago we didn’t want it.”</p><p>“Yeah.” It was amazing how much their opinion changed in such a short time. That’s why John was glad he decided to not cause the miscarriage. “I think we’re doing well keeping it. We can do it.”</p><p>“We sure can,” Arthur confirmed, his voice warm and full of love. “We’re not alone in this.”</p><p>They weren’t. Staying in the gang was the best decision they could’ve made.</p><p>“Dinner is served!” Pearson announced not long after. The first bowl was handed to John. “Here you go, Omega Morgan. I gave you more to accommodate you and the baby.”</p><p>John laughed. “Thanks.” That was nice of Pearson, usually Arthur was giving him part of his meal which was making John guilty. Arthur needed food too.</p><p>“Need chocolate with that too?” the other omega joked, causing others to laugh as well and John to blush.</p><p>“Not this time,” he answered and shoved Arthur with his shoulder when his mate started to laugh as well.</p><p>“I have some in my pocket if you change your mind,” Arthur said to him when everyone was too busy getting their own food.</p><p>“Why?” John asked suspiciously. Arthur never carried chocolate with him, most of the time they didn’t even have any in the camp because it was expensive.</p><p>Arthur gave him half a shrug. “Thought I should be ready for your next craving,” he explained and then received his own food. “You gonna eat all of yours and mine too?”</p><p>“Maybe,” John chuckled and took a first bite, grimacing at the taste. “You know what, give me that chocolate.”</p><p>Arthur's loud laugh made everyone turn their heads towards them so the gang saw how John broke the chocolate to pieces and put it in the steaming stew which quickly melted it. Ignoring the stares, jokes and his mate’s smug expression, John stirred the food, mixing chocolate with the stew. When he took the next bite, everyone waited for his reaction. They must’ve been disappointed when he didn’t throw up.</p><p>“It’s good,” he told them when they made disgusted faces at him and complained about ruining their own meal.</p><p>The jokes went on for a few minutes before everyone got back to talking and laughing at something else. Soon the dinner was finished and alcohol really started to go around, making conversations more lively. Uncle was still playing on his banjo, the girls took that opportunity to dance a little. Dave and Javier were taken to dance first and both them and the girls seemed to like it. Susan even dragged Dutch to dance, only to leave him in the end with Hosea so two alphas could dance to some happy music.</p><p>After eating the whole stew and a couple of apples as well, John was so full energy he couldn’t sit still. He stood up and pulled Arthur up as well. That was the only convincing the alpha needed and soon they were dancing with others and having a really good time.</p><p>It was almost three in the morning when, after returning to their tent half an hour earlier when everyone was too drunk to care about their absence or comment about it, they collapsed on the bed out of breath after very intense love making that seemed to stir the baby awake. With all the touching to the bump Arthur performed while pounding into John, it wasn’t surprising.</p><p>Who knew that a pregnancy could make their intimacy even better than it already was? There was something arousing in the fact that he was pregnant, that their love making did this, that Arthur bred him. It was making them weirdly proud, especially Arthur who even commented it few times during sex. John shivered when he remembered the words “Bred you so good, darling”, smugly purred right into his ear just a minute ago with a low, raspy voice when Arthur was spilling inside him. John wasn’t even ashamed it was all he needed to come, without the usual touching Arthur always performed if he came before John.</p><p>Content, John looked at his mate and they smiled at each other, gravitating towards one another almost instantly until Arthur had his face hidden in the hollow of John’s neck and purred happily, one hand holding his omega close, the other on the bump where John’s hand also rested, just above the place where he was feeling the baby moving lightly. He couldn’t wait till the kicks would be strong enough for Arthur to feel them as well.</p><p>“We’ll have to talk about picking a name,” Arthur murmured into his neck and yawned. After dancing for almost an hour to both slow and fast songs, and then laughing a lot at their drunk friends, they were both tired. Too tired to even clean themselves which they would most likely regret in the morning. “And prepare our tent for the baby.”</p><p>John hummed in response. It was strange to talk about the subject that just yesterday was ignored. Or touch like they were doing now, fully acknowledging the bump and baby inside. But it was also nice. He loved Arthur’s hand holding the belly, it was making John calm about its safety. It was a new intimacy for them but very much welcome. John liked how much Arthur already loved their baby.</p><p>“You pick the name for a girl, I pick the name for a boy.”</p><p>It seemed only fair since they had different feelings about their child.</p><p>“Deal,” Arthur nodded and reached his hand behind for the blanket. It wasn’t cold tonight but in camp with no privacy, it was better to sleep covered after sex. Though John hoped that their friends knew that after such a happy day, it was only natural for a couple to celebrate intimately as well and would leave them alone. “You have any in mind?”</p><p>“No. And you?”</p><p>“Beatrice.”</p><p>John hugged his mate closer.</p><p>“I like that name.” Now he really wanted for them to have a girl to make Arthur happy. Maybe that’s why he wanted to have a girl in the first place. John still had a feeling it would be a boy but who knows, maybe he was wrong and if not… Maybe some other day they could have a little Bee in their life.</p><p>He was just halfway through his first pregnancy and he was already thinking about a second child. What was wrong with him?</p><p>“Mmm”, Arthur hummed and kissed John’s neck. “Love you, John. You have no idea how happy you made me today.”</p><p>“That makes two of us.” John put his nose in the blond mop of hair under his nose and inhaled his mate’s happy scent deeply before he kissed the tip of his head. “Love you too. We’re having a baby.”</p><p>John felt Arthur smile again at his neck and smiled as well.</p><p>“We are,” he said with amazement and fall asleep shortly after, with John not far behind.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dutch deserved to be portrayed as a good dad for once. I'm sure he loved his boys and would never hurt them back there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>